


Long Distance Relatives

by morange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morange/pseuds/morange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far can some one appariate? All the way to the Pegasus Galaxy if you really want too. And someone has a few world to say to Carson about his absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance Relatives

Carson looked up from his desk to see Major Sheppard standing in the doorway to his office

"What canne do for you Major?" he asked.

"You're wanted in the gate room."

"How many are hurt, and why didn't it go over the intercom?" he questioned immediately picking together things he thought he'd need. Major Sheppard waved his hands in front if him.

"Nobodies hurt." He paused, "you weren't expecting anything to happen?"

No was Carson's reply and followed him with a puzzled expression on his face all the way to the gate room.

All the defences of the gate room were pointed at a medium sized tabby cat sitting calmly on top of a trunk with Beckett written faintly on the side. This odd sight was directly in front of the gate.

Carson brushed aside some of the marines and hunched down beside the cat and whispered, "Oh Aunt Minnie your going to cause a lot of trouble for me here aren't you? Please don't do anything before we go back to my room."

The cat yawned, jumping into his arms. Carson laughed, "I'll take that for a yes."

Picking up the trunk handle he went back over to where Sheppard was standing and Dr Weir had joined him.

"How'd she get here? I doubt Earth sent her unless there's something really wrong."

The cat meowed petulantly and Carson scratched under its neck.

"Hush Aunt Minnie, I need some answers and you're in no position to give them to me."

Dr Weir looked at the cat quizzically then at Carson. Major Sheppard said the question in her mind. "Did you just call your cat your Aunt?"

Carson grinned to the Majors puzzlement. "Well, let's just say that our little slice of paradise here doesn't have a monopoly on oddness. Anyway, how'd she get here?"

Dr Weir answered that question. "The suitcase appeared on the ramp followed by a small popping sound, the guards were off balance for a moment and then the cat appeared right on top of it. Since the suitcase has your name on the side I sent Major Sheppard down to get you."

She paused while Carson took a closer look at the trunk.

"So it does, this is my old Hogwarts trunk isn't it?" To Dr Weir and Major Sheppard's view it looked as if he was asking the cat. To their amazement the cat seemed to nod its head.

"I don't really care if you took it to Timbuktu! Could you please explain to me what you cat-slash-aunt is doing in Atlantis!"

The cat gave a hideous yelp and leaped out of Carson's arms.

"Carson Phillip Beckett! That woman did not just say that we were in Atlantis!" Now came a voice previously unheard in the conversation. Carson slumped his shoulders and gave a long suffering sigh and then looked at Dr Weir.

"Sorry Dr" He almost whispered.

Carson's 'Aunt' now stood at about 170cm with a stern expression on her face. This was helped along by a severe bun and a long green cloak that covered front her neck to her ankles.

"Hello Aunt Minnie, how was your trip, was breaking so many rules tiring?"

"Don't you mock me young man. I don't take that kind of lip from my students and I never took it from you."

Carson back straightened up to a degree similar to the marines in front of a drill Sergeant. "This is a secret base, Aunt Minerva sort of like the muggle version of unspeakables. So you've broken a couple of rules coming to visit."

Dr Weir looked at Carson. "how about we go have a discussion in my office. some things need to be said and explanations need to be given." the look she was giving Carson gave him the feeling that if the explanations weren't good enough he would have wished for detention with Filch.


End file.
